


Gasoline and Realizations

by Kitsune511



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune511/pseuds/Kitsune511
Summary: Derek goes to find Scott after he finishes healing
Relationships: Derek Hale/Scott McCall
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Gasoline and Realizations

**Author's Note:**

> Now for those of you who have read my other story, Afterwards, you know I ship Scalia and Draeden, but I was given a dare to write Scerek, and I’ve always loved their relationship on the show. Now if this story is so bad that it makes your brain melt, I’m sincerely sorry, but no, you cannot file a lawsuit against me. I just suck. Live with it. 😎

Derek felt like such an idiot. Apparently, by not calling his Pack to let them know he was alive, he’d unleashed the gateway to Hell or something. 

Boyd didn’t go into details, and Isaac still wasn’t speaking to him after he’d kicked him out, but Derek could tell something was going on. 

And if his Betas wouldn’t talk, then that only left Scott. 

He could tell just by listening that Scott was home alone, but he didn’t bother knocking on the door. 

Derek came through the window, which was painfully reminiscent of simpler times when Peter was the only thing they had to worry about. 

Scott raised an eyebrow. “You do realize we have a door, right?” An amused smile tugged at Scott’s lips. 

Derek didn’t bother responding. He fixed the Omega with a hard look and crossed his arms. 

“What happened while you were gone?” He asked Scott, who stiffened and looked away. “It’s not important.”

“It sounds pretty important to me.” Derek challenged. He wasn’t backing down now. Something had happened to his Pack while he’d been healing and he was determined to find out. 

Scott glared back, his expression strangely guarded. “Leave it, Derek. It’s not like you could go back and change it anyways.”

“I need to know what happened, Scott. I’m an Alpha-“

“Well you’re not mine!” Scott snapped, eyes flashing gold. 

Derek sighed, trying to calm himself by taking deep breaths. Instead, he was assaulted by the stinging scent of gasoline. 

“Why do you smell like gasoline?” He asked, eyes narrowed almost to slits. Scott sighed, collapsing into his desk chair in defeat. 

He was too worried to revel in the fact that he had finally worn down Scott, who was more stubborn than Derek was himself. 

Scott’s head was in his hands, and Derek listened as he took slow steadying breaths, as though steeling his nerves for the conversation to come. This was not going to be easy. 

Scott was silent for a long time, and Derek wondered if he’d pushed too hard this time. 

“We were on the bus ride to the track meet.” Scott started, never even looking at Derek.  
“The traffic was really bad and we weren’t getting anywhere. Stiles was worried because I still hadn’t healed from the fight beforehand.”

Derek frowned. “You weren’t healing?” Scott just kept going through his story, looking far too tired for someone his age. 

“Allison and Lydia were following in a car behind. Stiles got Coach to stop the bus at a rest stop about a mile up.”

Derek waited impatiently for Scott to finish, trying not to tap his foot while he sat there. 

“Allison stitched me up so we could keep going.” Derek furrowed his brow. “I don’t understand. Why weren’t you healing?”

Scott turned away again. “Because of you.” Derek blinked. “Me?” 

“I wasn’t letting myself heal because I thought it was my fault that you died.” To say Derek was surprised would be an understatement. 

He’d always known that Scott cared too much for his own good, and that it was going to get him hurt one day, but Derek never thought..........

“That,” he cleared his throat. “Still doesn’t explain why you smell like someone tried to light you on fire.”

Scott sighed again. “Because of the traffic, we had to stop at a motel. Lydia started freaking out about something, and we should’ve listened. But we didn’t.”

“The Darach put Wolfsbane in coach’s whistle, so that every time he blew it, we breathed it in.” Derek didn’t like where this was going. 

“We all started to hallucinate. Isaac thought his father had locked him in the freezer again, and the only thing that snapped him out of it was emergency flare from the bus.”

“Ethan tried to cut himself open with a power saw before Stiles and Lydia got to him.”

It was getting worse and worse the farther Scott got into his story. “Boyd.....he grabbed a safe and tried to drown himself in the bathtub.”

“Stiles, Lydia, and Allison found me in the parking lot. I don’t really remember that much of it, but I, uh, was standing in a puddle of gasoline. And I was covered in it.”

“I had the last flare from the bus.” 

Derek was stunned into silence. Finally, he walked over to Scott, looking him over for injuries. “Are you okay?” He asked softly. 

Derek knew he should be more worried about what had happened to his Betas, and he was. He was going to talk to them.....later. Right then, he needed to make sure Scott was okay.

“I’m fine.” He didn’t meet Derek’s eyes. He didn’t even have to. Derek could tell that Scott was lying. 

None of this ever should’ve happened. He was supposed to look out for his Pack. He was supposed to look out for Scott, his brother. 

Although maybe brother wasn’t the right word anymore. 

Their faces were only inches from each other. Derek was just staring at Scott, one hand on Scott’s shoulder. 

And Scott was staring back. Without even thinking, Derek let his eyes drift closed and he leaned in, pressing his lips against Scott’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Yet again, I apologize to anyone who disliked this, but hey, every writer puts out something crappy. They know it sucks, but they do it anyways. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and thank you for tolerating me this far!!!!!😂
> 
> Love you guys! 😍


End file.
